1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing light emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have many beneficial characteristics, including low electrical power consumption, low heat generation, long lifetime, small volume, good impact resistance, fast response and excellent stability. These characteristics have enabled the LEDs to be widely used as a light source in electrical appliances and electronic devices.
A conventional method for manufacturing the LEDs includes the following steps, such as forming an epitaxial layer on a metallic plate, and severing the epitaxial layer and the metallic plate into a plurality of parts by laser to form a plurality of LEDs. However, it incurs a high cost to sever the metallic plate by laser.
What is needed is a method for manufacturing LEDs which can overcome the problem of the prior art.